Changing Hearts translated
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Harry has to realize that not everything is the way it seems that including his friends and his potions master.Ch1,2,3 reposted!
1. Sweet dreams

Changing Hearts , Changing Friends , Changing Houses

Pairing : Harry/Snape

Disclaimer : Nothing´s mine just the plot and all these little bad images running through my head.

Rating: M+

Chapter 1

_**Sweet Dreams are made of...WHAT?**_

_Gentle hands were touching his face, drawing soft lines over his closed his eyes. _

_They were moving along his jaw then to his neck and suddenly they grabbed him with force , but he knew they wouldn't harm him . _

_Then they tore his robes open and left him naked and panting on the sheets. _

_They stroked in a feathery touch along his chest and every now and then they made him cry out in ecstasy when they paid attention to his nipples. _

_He was squirming but he couldn't move any more. Now there were those burning lips occupying the lower parts of his body and made him moan loudly._

_He pressed his head so hard into the sheets, one could think he wanted to drown himself in them._

_He felt hot, hotter than he had ever felt in his whole life, his body, however was trembling with arousal and his muscles were tense in anticipation._

_He needed to lift his head to see the face of his torturer who gave him this bittersweet bliss, then he opened his eyes and saw ......_

With a small cry, Harry jerked awake, breathing harshly, sweat dripping over his forehead.

What kind of dream had that been?

He was well aware of his dreams including male partners, he had those quite frequently.

They always had sexual content mostly but he never dreamt of .....of HIM!

That was so sick, sick, sick!

He flopped back onto the bed and sighed heavily .

"Something's wrong with me ! The man who tries to make my life hell of all people is turning me on?!"

He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, that was when he realized he was painfully hard.

"No that's not true. Not that too. I'M NOT HARD FOR HIM!"

With another sigh he stood and left for the bathroom.

Sleep wasn't to come anytime soon again, the only good thing was he didn't have to worry about his nightly activities, cause he got a room for himself this year, in order to keep his visions secret from the rest of the school, but the rest of his so hoped for nightly rest , he could forget about.

*~*SSHP*~*

The next morning, they sat at breakfast in the great hall.

Harry, like every other student, looked up when the door banged open and Snape, good-humored as ever, entered.

But Harry couldn't tear his eyes off him!

This man was fascinating him .

This dark mysterious flare, the self-confident impermeable air he seemed to show, the chosen words that made him seem so superior in most situations.

Besides Harry had to admit that during their missions for Dumbledore they had developed a tentative respect for one another, what meant Snape stopped his currish remarks and Harry watched his tongue and controlled his temper.

He watched the man with interest, deeply immersed into his thoughts, until Ron bumped him in the side.

„Hey Harry, don't stare at Snape with that grim look on your face, our first lesson is potions! If he will notice, he will only be more shitty than ever towards you!"

Harry tore his eyes away as fast as he could, shocked that he had stared at Snape, but it seemed as if the man had also noticed and shot him a death-glare, but not even that bothered Harry anymore, in contrary his eyes seemed to burn into Harry with their hidden flames

„ Great job Harry, now we will only lose more points" Hermione complained to him, but preferred to ignore her and rather stared at his plate to hide the blush that had formed on his cheeks when Snape had looked at him.

He couldn't eat anything anymore now, so he made an excuse about forgetting something in the tower and left.

He passed the halls without any particular aim. Eventually he sat on a windowsill and looked outside.

There were so many things on his mind.

Ron and Hermione had to have noticed his change in behaviour.

Should he come out to them about him being gay ?

He didn't know.

And then there was Snape, why was Harry feeling these things in his company?

And why did he have these dreams?

He began to doubt his sanity.

Okay he was gay and he had to admit that Snape ...irritated him and how he realized last night even aroused him.

But liking him?

He called himself a fool.

Alright one doesn't wake up in the middle of the night with a painful erection, the reason for it being a dream about a man whom one dislikes ?!

But why now, why so suddenly?

Or had this need for the former enemy always been there, only Harry hadn't wanted to realize it?

No matter what was the reason for it that man turned him on to no end !

And as long as there wasn't more he had no problem only that his hands would be busy more often at night and he had to pay attention not to make the wrong comments when he talked to Snape.

There wasn't more to it, right?

No !

Of course not, but why ..........

Totally drowning in his thoughts Harry never noticed when the first lesson began and when he realized it he was almost 15 minutes late!

"Damn! He'll kill me !"

He jumped to his feet and ran down to the dungeons.

Without knocking he stormed into the room and drew all eyes on him .

Snape's too, which made him blush immediately.

Hoping that no one had noticed, he made a few more steps into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter so you do think it appropriate to honor me with your presence in my class? We'll talk about this after class. Sit down and don't you dare to speak if you're not asked to am I understood Potter?"

Harry lowered his head, so he didn't have to look into the face that had been haunting him the whole day.

His hormones playing rollercoaster during Snape's class was one thing Harry didn't want to happen.

"Yes, Sir"

His head still lowered, he sat down on his desk . He got a "I´ve warned you look" from Hermione and an sympathetic look from Ron, then he let his attention go back to Snape's class, what meant for him seeing the man the whole time .

He let his eyes wander over Snape's figure.

The long black hair, the dark bewitching eyes , the thin lips and the long slender neck that ended in his black robes clinging to his lean form, there was the thought how Snape might look without his robes .

Lost in his thoughts Harry didn't notice how he added the completely wrong ingredient until it gave a loud explosion in front of him and he was thrown off his chair.

When he was halfway back on his feet again he saw Snape's scowling face over him.

For one brief moment he had thought he saw worry in his eyes , but it was gone as fast as it came.

With a deadly look Snape growled

„After class Potter!"

The rest of the lesson went by without any accidents and when the bell rang all students stormed out of the room except for Harry

_Oh my god , oh my god , oh my god......Don't blush , don't stammer don't think about the things you just thought about....OH GOD!_

Harry stood and walked to Snape's desk .

He waited until the man looked up at him .

"… shall I do to you?"

He sighed and Harry shuddered .

He had a few ideas what Snape could do to him but he doubted that he meant that .

Involuntarily he grinned.

"Something funny, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up in shock and the grin died away.

He had to quell the urge to slap his hand against his forehead.

„Nothing,sir. I'm sorry sir."

_Bad Harry really, really bad Harry !!_

Chasing away the pictures from his mind, he watched as the anger on Snape's features slowly disappeared.

"I hope so ! And now back to topic."

He looked at Harry making a serious face .

His eyes were missing the hatred they usually held when normally looking at the young Gryffindor.

„Really I'm running out of ideas ! Do you really want me to get you thrown out of the school in your last year? I think, neither did you endure my presence nor did I yours in the last few years for you to risk that now. Concentrate yourself a bit if possible. And now to your punishment. Come to my office at 8 pm. You can go now."

Harry stared at him in disbelieve.

No yelling, no hatred, no mean words?

What was up with the man ?

„Professor are you alright?"

_Shit!_

Harry wanted to bite his tongue the moment he said this.

Snape looked up in wonder.

"Always a thing for saving people, Potter have you? Yet thank you Mr. Potter I'm fine . Go now or you'll be late ." He waved Harry away. "And don't get lost!"he added with a smirk.

Now Harry was completely irritated.

That had sounded like the man did care at least a bit, maybe he was just too tired to make a difference between sarcasm and seriousness.

Despite his irritation he made his way to the door.

Before he knew what he did he turned around and said:

"Professor, I......"

Yes what did he want to say?

He shook his head and ran away .

What should he have said?

Maybe „Hey Snape although you have the reputation of a student eating beast I like your ass!"?

Right! Then he could just walk up to the Headmaster and ask to get expelled.

_**To be continued.... **_

And? How did you like it?

For those of you who might have already read this story I modified it a bit and removed, as I hope, most of the mistakes, as I had to realize there were a lot of them when I reread it.

I hope you liked it!

Please review

*hugs*

MistressofDisaster


	2. Dream on

Chapter 2 Dream on or Someone to catch you if you fall

It was late, Harry got ready to make his way to Snape s office, his friends claiming their pity . He however wasn t in a bad mood .  
In contrary he had that funny feeling in his stomach , like a fourteen year old boy on his first date . _Stupid_ he berated himself.

He knocked on the door and was allowed to enter after a few seconds.

He looked around in surprise , being here for the first time. Everything was made of dark wood and with the fire that lit the room ,this place was almost cozy.

"Ah Potter. I see you can be on time. You ll get this bookshelf into alphabetical order. A ladder is already set."

Harry nodded and went to work .

Snape sat in front of the fire reading some potions book .

After some time Harry caught himself watching his professor and he let his thoughts continue where they had stopped earlier that day.

He imagined Snape walking through the door at the other side of the room and how he would slowly strip. His thoughts went on and on and suddenly he was back in his dream , but this time he knew the other person and that only heightened his lust_._

_/Oh my god/_

_  
_He couldn't let his thoughts go on like this ,because if he did the ladder wouldn't be the only thing to stand, in this room!

Suddenly Snape s voice ripped him away from his thoughts . He had watched the boy several minutes and after Harry had glared at the innocent wall for over 5 minutes he thought he should talk to the boy.  
"You are not here to glare holes through my walls Mr. Potter ."

Startled, Harry made an incautious movement and lost his balance.  
He fell and strained his muscles ,to shield himself from the hard impact on the floor, but it never came.  
Instead he found himself in Snape's arms.  
The room was deadly silent. He could only hear the crackling of the flames.  
Green orbs met black depths as Snape's breath caressed his lips and made him shudder.  
But just before one of them could do what each wanted to this moment , Snape set Harry down again and whispered in a rough voice

"You should be more careful, Harry."

He straightened up and then said louder this time "You may go now Mr. Potter , before you break your neck in my office and it s my fault that our world loses it s boy wonder."

_/What/_

Had he heard him wrong? Had Snape just said what he thought or .

_/Arrghh I'm paranoid/  
_

"Professor! I....."

"Go now Potter it is already quite late ."

Just before Harry left the room he said "Thank you Sir ,for today also as for then! "

Even more irritated than in the afternoon Harry ran back to his Tower. His friends immediately wanted to know what happened but he told them he was tired and would tell them tomorrow.

What had that been? Snape s hands had been shaking slightly and had been lingering a bit longer than necessary on his hips. Snape's breath that touched his lips and had been so close that their lips had almost touched, his eyes had been burning if only for a moment and Snape's rapid heartbeat that he had felt when he searched support on his chest, made him wonder what was going on in Snape's head when he saw Harry.

He couldn't just have imagined all that , could he?

With the conviction that he would spend most of the night in the bathroom , again, Harry sighed and lay down to sleep , at least for a few hours.

The next day they had time and Hermione persisted on them going to the library . Now that they were sitting around one table together Ron tried to get more details about Harry's detention.

"Now will you tell me already . What did the greasy git make you do?"

What Ron did not know , was that this greasy git was just around the corner and could hear everything he said.

/Ah _yes the report , let s see what vulgarities Potter will add/_

Snape listened interested.

Harry rolled his eyes unnerved. Did Ron have to do this every time after a detention?  
It wasn't like Harry would be telling him anything new or interesting , even if there would have been anything of the sort to tell.

"Nothing special. Just arranging books." Harry just shrugged.

"Wouldn't have thought so! I rather thought he would send you into the forbidden forest and would hope for you to never return. Would be more fitting for him, that grumpy old bat."

Snape had to repress a snort.

_/No, Harry, I would never send there but Weasley if he isn't going to be careful with his words/_  
Harry s thoughts went equal ways.

"Ron! That s rubbish! Don t you think we are old enough now to stop things like that?"

_/Oh listen to that, Potter is talking words of common sense! /_

"What things and why are you defending that git?"

_/Well some of them grow up and other stay dumb the rest of their lives/_

"I'm talking about the fact that we are old enough to know better than talking bad about people we don t really know. I do not defend him I just think everyone deserves a bit of respect and he deserves mine in anyways . I can't count the times he saved my life . And yours too remember?"

Harry looked at Ron, his face serious and Ron looked back at him an angry blush coloring his cheeks.  
Snape who had heard everything was amazed how much Harry thought of him.  
Suddenly there was the sound of a chair hitting the floor and Ron stood with his hands curled into fists across from Harry

" What did this son of a bitch do to you? Why are you suddenly talking so much bullshit? Did he hex you , or what?"

Harry looked at him in disbelieve. And Snape thought this the right time to interrupt.

"I can assure you Mr. Weasley neither did I do anything to your friend nor did I hex him."

" You.... "

Snape arched an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly

"Yes Mr. Weasley ? "

"What did you disgusting old git do to him? Is that meant to be the late revenge on Harry's dad? Did you cast Imperio on him? Doesn't it suffice that you killed his parents you sick bastard of a Death Eater?!"

Ron was far gone in his fury , he would even attack Snape at this moment ! But just before Snape had to defend himself Harry had interfered and had slapped Ron across the cheek.

"Damn it Ron! Grow up for heaven s sake! And leave my parents out of your tantrums."

Ron looked confused and angry, while he rubbed his slapped cheek he glared at Snape then at Harry then back at Snape. Then he left together with a totally confused Hermione.

Now it was only Snape and him.

Harry couldn't look Snape in the eye.

He knew the man had heard everything and that he knew how much he thought of him.  
Well he didn t know exactly how much Harry really thought of him lately, but he knew a lot and that was enough to make Harry blush from head to toe.

"Sir I.......I...."

Snape could see in Harry s face that the boy knew he had heard everything and that this incident was really embarrassing for the boy. It would have been a perfect situation for him to humiliate Potter further but he found himself unable to do so, lately.

And somehow this childish naivety that made him stumble over his words almost seemed a bit ....cute even if Severus would never admit that not even under torture!

"Forget about it, Potter."

Harry gave him a grateful smile that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"He will apologize today, Sir! "

Snape was still too confused to answer so he just made a questioning face.

"I know you did everything you could to help my parents and I know you protected me then! Therefore, thank you! "

With this said Harry left the room and left a totally perplexed Severus Snape.

_/He knows? How can Harry .....No how can Potter possibly know about the protection charm? Dumbledore/_

No.  
The man told the boy almost nothing.

_/How else does he know/_  
Tbc.  
So much for chapter 2, hope you liked it.  
Please rate and review.  
*hugs*  
MD P.S:  
Sorry for Ron s OOCness but he has to be like that or my plot wouldn t work out,so sorry to all Ronald fans!


	3. We all knew it: Potions are dangerous

Chapter 3 h1We all knew it : Potions are dangerous/h1  
p RON!!! /p  
pHarry stomped into the Gryffindor common room furiously./p  
pRon and Hermione were talking on the couch when he came in./pp When he saw Harry he glared back for a second but then his look changed into confusion./p  
p What the hell was up with you there, mate? That was the most dumb thing you ever did! It s Snape man!Snape! /p  
p That is what I should ask you idiot! Do you even know of all the things you accused him? Everything, you said was wrong! /p  
pRon got angry again. But before he was able to blow up again Hermione interrupted./p  
p Harry is right! /p  
pRon turned around in shock ./p  
p WHAT? /p  
p He is right, we re not right to blame him for things he didn t do. Even if he is Snape! You should apologize. /p  
pShe looked seriously at him and Ron s gaze wandered between her and his best friend. Harry only nodded in agreement./pp Good./p pHermione had saved him a lot of work./p  
p I...I....should go to Snape .......and ...and ..apologize? You two can t be serious whit that , can you? /p  
p Yes we can and we are! And you will, tonight! /p  
pRon looked at Harry as if he d grown a second head./p  
p He s going to kill me, you know? /p  
p No he isn t, but you can be happy if we won t lose all of our points. And even if we do I really have to say this time I d understand . /p  
pHe glared at Ron. He could really understand if Snape would take all of their points and that would be a very lenient punishment, all in all Ron had called him a murderer twice, even if he didn t do so literally./p  
pIt was late. Dinner was already over and Snape had almost immediately fled into his dungeons, still having to create this potion for Dumbledore but it just wouldn t come out the way it was supposed to! He wasn t able to concentrate, while he was still thinking about what Harry had said earlier. How could the boy know? Had he really been blushing?? He did notice the reaction but....directed at him? Maybe he had just imagined it. It had to be imagination./p  
pCompletely absorbed in his thoughts, Snape never noticed when he took too much of the ingredient he was throwing into the potion and suddenly there was a loud explosion. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his door opening and Potter and the Weasley boy coming in./p  
pHarry and Ron were just at the top of the staircase leading down into the dungeons ,when they heard the explosion. Harry ran almost immediately to Snape s office while Ron, at first, only stood and stared before he also began to run./p  
pWhen Harry opened the door he was shocked. He saw Snape leaning against the wall and a small trail of blood trickled down his chin. What worried him more was the injury on the back of Snape s head that had colored the wall and was now leaving a puddle of blood on the floor./p  
p Oh my God! /p  
pThat was the only thing he managed to say before he ran over to him , kneeling beside the man and feeling for his pulse. Ron still stood thunderstruck in the door until Harry screamed at him./p  
p Damnit RON! What are you waiting for? Get Poppy and hurry ! /p  
pRon was away and Harry sat trembling on the floor, Snape in his arms. If the situation hadn t been so serious, it would have been a sight to laugh. Well maybe rather to smile. Harry bent over to look into the man s face . He had to smile when he realized how nice the man looked when he wasn t frowning or sneering or...well when his features were relaxed. But suddenly it occurred to him that if they couldn t help him fast enough he would look like this forever! He tried to wake him up but it seemed his good luck had left him for tonight./p  
p Professor wake up ! Please. Professor Snape can you hear me?? /p  
pHe became more and more despaired. The man wasn t showing any signs of being awake. He wasn t breathing and Harry thought he was dead. At this thought he had to swallow down his tears. He took Snape s hand in his and squeezed lightly but the reaction he hoped for never came./p  
p Please wake up.... he whispered again, tears in his eyes./p  
pAt that moment the door opened and Poppy ,Dumbledore and Ron entered the room./p  
p What happened? /p  
pShe immediately began scanning Snape for injuries. Harry hurried to look away when she opened Snape s shirt and he felt himself blushing./p  
p I don t know . When we were coming down here we heard an explosion and then we found him here like this. /p  
p Good . We ll take him to the hospital wing. You two are going back to your dorm. /p  
pShe levitated Snape and went back to the hospital wing with Snape s limp body trailing after her. Harry watched them leave with a worried look on his face. He would have asked if he could accompany them but that would have been considered odd. He went back to his dorm with Ron, resigning himself to waiting. What didn t mean he could calm down!/p  
p Harry sit down you are driving me crazy with all that pacing! /p  
pHermione looked at him, half pleading, half threatening./p  
p So what? /p  
he asked while he continued to pace.  
p I wonder if he woke up? What do you think? /p  
p It s enough! I can t stand this anymore. You re acting like he was your best friend or something like that. You re driving me insane with that ! I ll go to bed now ! Good night! /p  
pRon slammed the door shut and Harry looked to Hermione for help , but she just shrugged and looked at him apologetically./p  
p Somehow he is right Harry. And I think it would be best for you to go to sleep now too. /p  
pWith that Hermione left him sitting in the common room./p  
p Maybe they are right. /p  
iYou know they are not!/ip whispered that little nasty voice in his head./p But he just quieted it with an unnervedp Shut up! ./p  
pHarry sighed and went to his room. He stripped and went to sleep. When it finally found him it didn t last long nor was it refreshing. The voices in his head never went away./p  
pHe cried out .God that was just too good to be true. He gripped the shoulders of his partner and cried his orgasm to the stars./p  
p Aaaahhh Severus please ....I.....god...I.....aaahhhhhhh....hhhhaaahhh! /p  
pHe lay moaning in Severus arms and tried to deal with the aftershocks of his orgasm./p  
p I love you, do you know that? /p  
pA deep moan came from the man beside him and then silence followed./p  
p Severus? /p  
p Where are you? /p  
p Severus! /p  
pHarry took a look around, but surrounding him was only darkness. And a lifeless body that faded away when he tried to get closer to it./p  
p Severus, no! /p  
pWith a cry of horror he awoke./p  
pHe had to know./p  
pQuietly he searched for his invisibility cloak and sneaked outside and to the infirmary./p  
pHe silently opened the door and looked for Severus. The potions master seemed to be the only patient. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took off the hood. He was still not completely visible, but Severus couldn t see him anyways. He brushed away the fringe from Snape s forehead. He looked so calm in contrary to his normal expression, he looked so dead. Harry began sobbing, quietly, collapsing on the sheets./p  
pWhat if he wouldn t wake up again? EVER?/p

Yay, seems I figured out how to keep my format somehow. I m glad you liked it so far and I wanted to sorry if my wording is confusing for some of you, but if there s anyone who would volunteer to be my beta I d gladly accept.  
Until then you will have to cope with my error, sorry, but I hope you can still enjoy the story.  
Well then, until next chapter see ya!  
*hugs*  
MD 


	4. Out of reality

Chapter 4

Out of reality and „Out of my head!"

Severus...

Severus

SEVERUS!

Who was that?And why was he attempting to wake him? He should leave him alon , he wanted to sleep.

Severus Snape would you eventually wake up!´

Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything around him was white . Everything consisted of....clouds??

A fast one eh?´

What?

Doesn´t matter.

Where was he?

You are in a spiritual parallel universe .

„Who..."

He looked around searching for the voice that had pulled him so rudely out of his sleep.Who was that?

Don´t ask you wouldn´t get it anyway.

Snape looked again for his talking opponent but he couldn´t find him.

Suddenly he heard someone laughing.

Don´t try it you can´t see me . As I said a spiritual universe.You are the only thing made of solid material in here.

„Ok and what am I doing here?"

Another laugh.

First thing first. You had an acident.

„I barely remember "

Afterwards you fell into some kind of comatouse state.

„Good . But still that doesn´t explain why I´m here."

You are here , beacause after ten days you are still wandering the small line between death and life!

„All right . And....?"

Oh you really took that easy !

„I wouldn´t be here if I didn´t have a choice , would I?"

Right.......

„But?"

Snape sighed.

But before you can choose you will again be shown the good and the bad sides of your life .Only to make it easyer for you.

„Of course."

All right then . We will see your past first.

„And if I don´t want to see it ?"

You will have to , otherwise I can´t accept your decision and you would be stuck here forever. And no offence meant but I could think of a more humorous visitor to talk to.It would be eternety you know!

Snape Threw his arms up in a gesture of giving up.

„Okay I will watch but stop talking please!"

One could hear an insulted sniffing.

A rude guy you are!

A small screen appeared in front of Snape in the clouds . He saw Snape Manor and then himself in his room. He sat on the windowsill and looked up to the stars when suddenly the door opened.

„Again daydreaming son?"

Startled the boy looked up to his father.

„F....Father...I was ..just...just thinking...I"

His father backhanded him and he stumbled on the bed.

„You are not to lie to me . And I´ve told you a hundred times to use your time better than that!"

„But Father I just...."

„WHAT? Are you talking back to me? I will teach you not to...!"

He took his wand and suddenly the younger Severus was lying face down on the bed his chest bare and wasn´t able to move.

( No rape no incest don´t worry.)

„No father please I ...aaaahhhhhhh"

His father had taken his belt and was lashing it at the boy in front of him.

He didn´t stop until Severu´s back was covered in bloody stripes and the only whimpered .

His father just broke into a cruel laughter and looked at him with disgust before he stoped the spell and said Sein

„I hope you´ve learned your lesson.Otherwise I will beat it into you until you can´t stand on your feet without screaming from pain."

He hadn´t been lying. The memories were flooding back into his mind but he suppressed the.

The picture changed into his school time.

He saw the nasty pranks the marauders had played on him and he saw Potter always being better than him and in the end saving his life.

He saw the time when Lucius did.....NO! He didn´t want to see that again. He didn´t want to feel the humiliation and the pain again.

Again the image changed to present this time.

First he saw his time as a spy in Voldermorts inner circle.He saw what horrible things he´d done and what horrible the were done to him to prove his loyalities.

The scene went to school.

He saw students talkink and heard what they were saying.

„Did you hear? Snape didn´t wake up since 10 days."

„Well I don´t think he will ever again!"

„So what? I´ve hated that guy since I came here!"

„You´re right he was unfair , mean and unstandeble!"

„His own fault! Calling himself a potionsmaster and the blowing up his own potion! Can you be that stupid?"

„We can be happy if he will never wake up !"

„Yeah right!"

What shocked him the most was that even Slytherins had taken place in that conversation!

Well that have been the bad sides of your life now I think the good ones are in order!"

„Good ones?? What good ones? Maybe that I´m still alive and therefore have to live a life in the shadows or maybe the fact that I have to spend the rest of my life in this damned castle because otherwise I would be killed by Death Eaters?"he laughed bitterly.

So you can´t imagine that someone would miss you a lot and is doing so even at the moment?´

„Who would be missing me? Potter perhaps beacause he hasn´t got anyone to damn anymore!?"

1.You know better than anyone that this is wrong and 2. Yes Potter is missing you! The little one is secretly crying his eyes out for 10 days now!´

Snapes eyes went wide

„You can´t be serious!"

I am and I will even show you........´


	5. Come back to me love

Chapter 5

Come back to me love

The first night,Harry had been there the whole night until he went to class , being tired like hell.The second night he had gone earlier to the hospital wing and sat beside Snapes bed watching him intensly.Even if he did not have a breakdown like the previous night , but every now and then a few tears slipped down his face. He didnt want to realize until now but he had fallen in love with this man.The realizaton had hit him like a lightning bolt when he had seen Severus lying on the floor, bleedeing. Severus had never fussed over him or almost worshipped him like others , he had in contrary treated him like a normal person with all his malice and his sarcasm. Even if he had never shown it to anyone , Snape had been the only one , never believing Harry to being able to handle everything in this war alone. Severus had always protected him even then....even if Harry had only seen this in a vision but he knew somehow, that it was true.Yes he loved this man. Never in his life had he been so sure about something.He looked at the figure in the bed , with sad , tearstained eyes.

„Please wake up!"

The fifth night Harry had collapsed on Severus bed , because he couldnt handle the lack of sleep anymore.A few hours later he had been awake again and had , with a last glace at Sevrus, left the room.The next two nights he didnt stay that long but the last evening he took Snapes hand in his and touched his cheek against it. Before he left he kissed Snapes fingers and Severus thought he heard a whispered „I miss you!" but he could be mistaken.

The next night it had taken all of Harrys willpower to stay awake. Severus raised an eyebrow at this and the voice told him.

Qidditchtraining the whole day.´

The next day , it must have been day nine, Harry knelt down beside the bed taking Severus hand and began sobbing.

„Come back! Please wake up already! I need you! Severus please."

He stood and waited for the tears to stop falling.Then he turned around and went , shoulder slumped and his head hanging , for the door. A moment before the door closed entirely one could hear a muffeled sob and a suddenly very fast pace of steps. Harry was running back to his dorm.

Well? What are you thinking now?´

Snape looked up a bit confused. Right there had been something else.

„ Alright the boy is worried and maybe he even feels guilty , god knows why. Otter is worried about everyone and everything !"

Is that so? And you dont think there is more about this?´

„Thats ridicoulous not with him!"

Ah but with you right?´

Snape opened his eyes wide in shock .

„N.."

Wait a sec before you trie to deny everything .I know your dreams Severus.And you cant tell me you dont feel anything for this boy.´

„I.....well....but it dosent matter what I feel.He is...."

In love with you!

„Bullshit!"

No? I have also seen his dreams!

The voice giggled amused.

What do you say wnat to risk a look?

„No!"

It was almost too much for him to hear the boy could have feelings for him too but also see it.....

Severus , Severus the boy is seventeen , do you really think he is that naiive to dream about candlelight dinners in the moonlight?´

„Pardon?"

I knew it! Alrigth Ill show you his dreams.

„No I..."

Be still now I have to concentrate!

The screen in the air opened again and Snape saw Harrys dreams.

While he looked at the scenes before him his eyes grew wide and his cheek looked almost as if he was blushing.

„This ..this ...youre kidding ...this cant be what he...oh my god!"

Ashamed about peaking into the boys most private thought Severus turned away when a really explicit scene played before his eyes.

Oh yes this is what he dreams about, regularly.

And how is your view on life now? Do you want to go back and make the boy happy or do you want to die and let him sink into depression?´

„I .....will go back." I do love him after all

Ah I alway knew so!

„Damnit stop reading my thoughts!"

Ok,ok Ill now send you back into your body.´

„Oh one thing before I go...."

Snapes face twisted into a grin

„Could I have this dream detailed in my memory? Id like to....lets say ...try something."

Kurz herrschte Stille bis...

Severus!

„Out of my head immediatly!!!"

Alright! I have to say youre right though , in some way he must have liked your classes!´

„I said sod off , didnt you hear me?"

Well okay then. And now hopefully goodbye at last!´

After these words everything around him went blurry.


	6. It's a long way to happiness

Chapter 6

Its a long way till happiness

Or

Sometimes your best friends can be the greatest foes

It had been ten nights now that Harry had been sittind next to Snape's bed , just thinking.

He had accomodated to hold Snape's hand in his , in case there would be a sign of life in him.

But this hope had not been fulfilled ...yet.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a sound.

He looked up scared that it could be Mrs. Norris , but the he let his gaze travel to his Professor and saw that the man frowned and was mumbling something.

Suddenly his eyelids began to flutter and slowly he opened his eyes locking them on Harry's .

His gaze seemed still dazed when he choked out

„Ha...rry?"

Harry was so shocked but also happy that he couldn't even react in the first moment, but when he realized , that , would he stay any longer he would be discovered he jumped to his feet and fled the room.

„...really ..this boy..."

Snape murmured and slowly tried to push himself up into a sitting position, after having his thoughts in order again and his gaze could focus again.

Harry had made his way back to the common room as fast as possible, but now he wished he hadn't done that.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him both with accusing looks on their faces.

„Harry we have to talk."

„I..."

„Now!"

„Allright"

„Where have you been? And don't tell me you were taking a walk because you couldn't sleep. Not for the last ten days!"

Hermoine looked at him waiting for an answer, Ron sitting next to her, his face worried.

„You...you know that?"

Harrylooked at them in horror.Had they seen where he went?

„But we want to know where you've been! So spill it, we are worried!"

Her eyes softened .

„There's no need to, really. I , yes I think we really need to talk."

He sighed deeply and sat across from his two friends.

„The thing is...I'm in love."

He let the words linger in the air. A short silence spread between them , until Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

„But Harry , you should have told us , that would have explained everything."

Ron grinned at him.

„So you where with your little girlfriend every night now mate?"

Harry couldn't hold his gaze for long until he looked down on the floor.

„Yes you could say so, but there's something else..."

„Oh come on now, tell us it can't be that horrible."

„My _little girlfrind_ as you put it is a boyfriend."

Silence

„WHAT?"

Ron had jumped to his feet and looked at Harry in utter disbelive.

„Does that mean you are...gay?"  A\N : fast thinker that one huh?

Harryonly nodded and let his gaze wander carefully over to his friends.

„Harrythat isn't true is it? You're only kidding us!"

Now Hermoine had also gotten over the initial shock and had said something..

„No Hermione I'm not kidding, I am gay and that for quite some time now ."

They looked at each other and a feeling spread in Harry's stomach that made him feel queasy.

„You are sick! Stay the hell away from me , understand? I don't want to be associated with your kind!"

With these words Ron turned on his heels and fled the room. Harry looked at Hermoine..

„Even if I wouldn't put it that drastic I have to admit that I'm equally shoked Harry. I think we should end our friendship."

And with that she went to follow Ron and left him there... alone.

For a moment he stood there and tried to figure out what had just happened.

His to best friends had told that they never wanted to have to do anything with him ever again.

He could feel the first tears streak down his cheeks.That was not what he had imagined them to react like.

Not in the least.

He couldn't stay here any longer. He turned and fled the tower.

He didn't care if he was caught he just ran . Just far far away!

Snape in the meantime, had snuck out of the infirmary.He had wasted enough time here without needing Poppy to tell him he had to stay any longer.Slowly he pssed through he shadowy hallways of the castle, when he was startled to hear a noise.A student at this hour? Well it was time to scare again,especially now that nearly everyone thought him almost dead! He went around the corner and was about to begin a lecture when he saw who it was , that was sitting on the window sill , knees drwan up under his chin , weeping silently.

Harry...

The tears were running down his cheeks in an endless stream and his body was wrecked with his sobs.

What had happened now?

The boy knew that he , Snape, wasn't going to die anymore and was awake now, so this couldn't be

Not having noticed Snape, Harry let out a startled yelp.

„Si...Sir..what are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary."

He hastly tried to wipe the tears when he stood on shaking legs looking up at Snape.

Even like this these eyes are enchanting, Snape thought as he looke down into the tearfilled orbs.

„Yes maybe I should but who really knows that for sure ..."

Harry looked at him , doubt clearly written on his face.

„You snuck out , didn't you sir? Poppy never would have let you go already."

Snapetried to pull an innocent face what made Harry smile slightly.

„Possible...but that's not to be discussed right now.What are you doing out here at this hour? You know that could get you into a lot of trouble?"

Harry thought about what made him leave and immediatly the tears sprung back in his eyes.He tried to will them away but it didn't work. Choking on his sobs he tried to stammer an answer.

„I...I just wanted , I mean we had...I ran away."

Snape lifted an eyesbrow . Harry Potter was running away from his tower?

„You ran away from waht precisely?"

„I..."

Harry couldn't tell him why he had had a fight with them.As Snape noticed how unease this topic made Harry , he tried to change it.

„ You don't have to tell me. But you should go back into your dorm, before I catch you outside after curfew and..."

Snape put up an intentional break in which he settled himself behing Harry , grinning, and pushed him in the towers direction.During that he bent down to Harry's ear finishing his sentence and watching Harry's reaction.

„...have to punish you..."

Harryfelt a blush shoot to his face and down his neck. Just like Snape had thought . The voice indeed hadn't lied!Harry suddenly was in a real hurry to get back to his dorm.

„Th..thank you sir."

Then he was out of sight and Snape stayed a moment longer , grinnig in the direction the boy went. Then he made his way back to his dungeons. Oh yes this was going to be a lot of fun! Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. What was happening to him? He , Severus Snape, was thinking words like fun? And he hadn't even realized he had used the boy's given name. What was this boy doing to him? Shaking his head he went down to his rooms. First of all he needed sleep, much sleep!


	7. What noone ever knew about Gryffindor

Chapter 7

What no one ever knew about Gryffindor was...

The next few days were hell for Harry.Not only did Ron and Hermione want nothing to do with him anymore,what they let everyone know by sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table at meals,it also seemed that Ron had spread the news rather fast so that the other students were ignoring him too.The only people that were not pestering him were, to his great surprise, the Slytherins.He couldn't care less. The Slytherins being mean to him was something he could tolerate,but his best friends , or so he had thought,behaving like that?

Harry was the last one to enter the potions classroom and had to take the last free seat with the Slytherins.It seemed as if the rules of nature had been reversed when during lessons one of the Gryffindors hissed in his direction:

"Are you thinking about your little boyfriend Potter?"

Harry's eyes grew huge with shock and Snape looked up searching for the person who dared to interrupt his lecture.

"Mr. Blake do you have to add something to my lessons and if would you care to repeat it loud enough for everyone to understand?"

Snape looked at him expectantly and Harry wated the earth to swallow him up.

'Oh god please no no no.'

The other Gryffindor only grinned and answered

"No sir,I only asked this filthy little whore,Potter how his last client was,that's all !"

The Slytherins were murmuring,non of them would ever dare to make such a comment about anyone ,not even if it was Potter , and ecspecially not when he would be in there own house.The Gryffindors didn't seem to care anymore.

Snape was shocked to say the least. Since when was there trouble in paradise within the Gryffindor house , with Harry Potter ?

"I will not ,ever , allow words like that in my classroom , is that understood Mr. Blake? 20 points from Gryffindor!"

When Snape turned around he thought he heard Blake say something like "was woth it" but he couldn't be sure.

During the lesson Snape thought he had heard more of that and he saw Harry's face getting more exasperated and irritated.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Harry was thrown against a wall.

The Gryffindors were applauding while the Slytherins didn't understand anything, anymore.

Some were murmuring something about a Gryffindor throwing something into Harry's potion while Snape ran to Harry's side.The Gryffindors were shouting things like

"Oh my Potter how stupid are you , really?"

or

"With your talent you would have blown up your own parents."

Harry looked up with a confused expression when Snape stood over him.

"What happened Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing sir, hssss,I must have confused some ingredients,I'm sorry!"

With a pained expression he went back to his seat and tried his best to ignore the Gryffindors.

After the bell rang everyone ran outside the classroom and Harry went after Ron to ask him what he had told his classmates.

When he reached his former best friend his touched his shoulder to turn him around.

"Ron what did you...ouch"

Ron had punched him in the face , what made him stumble a bit.

"Don't you ever dare to touch me again you sick son of a bitch!"

"But Ron I...uggh"

Another punch , this time aimed at his stomach made him fall to the ground.

"And never speak to like this again!"

After this he turned on his heels and went away leaving Harry on the ground , whimpering in pain and coughing blood.

Snape had wanted to talk to Harry but the boy had left already so he gathered his things and was on his way to his chambers when he saw a redhead disappear behing the next wall and then looked at the boy on the floor.

Harry had sat up and wiped away the small trail of blood running down his chin.He leant against the wall,his wole body in pain.Then , suddenly he bagan to sob. Why? Why did they hate him so much suddenly? What had he done wrong? He was in love , was that so bad?

"Dammit!"

He screamed while hammering his fists against the floor.

"What happened Mr. Potter?"

Snape knelt next to the bleeding boy and looked at him with concern.

Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I can't tell you sir."he sobbed quietly.

"You will have to tell me eventually,either now or I will have you talk to the headmaster!Well?"

"I...I.."

Harry couldn't talk about it at that moment and Snape realised that.

He stood and held out his hand ,which the boy took gratefully.

"For now you will come with me."

TBC


	8. Confessions are made

Chapter 8

Confessions are made

He just pulled Harry along to his quarters without further discussion.After they entered Snape's chambers the professor gestured for Harry to sit on the couch and went to get a wet cloth for him.

Kneeling in front of the boy , Severus began to carefully wipe away the blood from Harry's face, to see if the boy was badly hurt or not.

"Thank you , sir ." came the whispered comment ,from a nervous-looking Harry,who seemed fascinated in studying the floor.

"So Mr. Potter, what happened?"

Snape tried his best to keep the worry out of his voice , but in his opinion it didn't work so well.

"My friends despise me for what I am!"

Snape's eyebrow inched a bit higher.

"Since when are your friends uncomfortable with the fact that you are Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head , tears brimming in his eyes.

"No it's not who I am , it's what I am...I told them...I told them that I...oh damn..I'm sorry I can't tell you sir!"

He lowered his gaze in shame.

Snape seemed to get it though.Harry had come out of the closet.But that was no reason to hate a former friend so much.

"I told them that I am gay..." whispered the boy brokenly.

Snape looked at him epectantly.

"Yes and then...?" he promted Harry to go on.

"Well that's it."

"That's why?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Even if Harry was positivly surprised by Snape's reaction he didn't want to talk about this topic anymore than neccessary, so he tried to change the subject. He looked at Snape and tried to smile.

"Sir, may I ask...what happened ? I mean your accident?"

A not so subtle change in subject. Snape smiled slightly. Well if he were in the boy's place he wouldn't want to talk to himself about it either. So Snape answered Harry's question , just evading a few details.

"I was lost in thought and it seems I added an ingredient a bit to early ..and then ..well.."

It wasn't very often that Severus Snape , Potions Master, confessed that he made a mistake . And it seemed Harry also thought so and found it kind of funny,because suddenly Snape could here a small laugh coming from the boy.He thought about scowling at him, but then he thought it would be good for him if he had something else to think about , even if it was a joke on his expanse.

"Oh that does not only happen to you.." Harry sighed.

He blushed slightly and Snape thought he knew what the boy meant.

"My lessons?" he asked a bit teasingly.

Harry nodded, his blush becoming a deeper red.

"Oh and may I ask what distracted you so much?"

Their faces were so close, if Harry would have moved a bit he could have felt Snape's lips on his.

He just needed to reach out a bit an he could touch him.

Caught up in this thought he answered.

"You..."

Wait a sec. What did he just say? He tore himself away from Snape's hypnotic black gaze and stammered

"I...I mean ..the instructions you...I ..."

Harry was as red as his former best friends hair. DAMN! How could he let that slip? He looked at Snape in panic, only waiting for all hell to break lose.But instead of screaming or laughing , Snape only put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down Mr. Potter, I also have something to tell you..."

He had to tell the boy ,now. He didn't know how Harry would react but he had to risk it.

"I had to choose between life and death and you saved my life!"

Harry looked a bit unconvinced.

"How, I mean , I don't think I understand, sir..."

Snape smiled at him gently.

"I came back for you. I saw how worried you were and I saw how you sat there every night."

Harry's face changed from red to deadly pale.

"I'm sorry ...I just wanted...I didn't know that you..I...Oh My God..."

He covered his face with his hands , so wouldn't have to look at Snape, but Severus pried them away gently.

"Harry...didn't you listen? I came back for you. Just because you were there,because you are here.Do you understand?"

He bent a bit forward , still holding Harry's hands in his and locked his gaze with the boy's.

"Because I need you Harry...because I love you!"

He couldn't seem to get his thoughts into order. Tears were brimming in his eyes again when he threw his arms around Severus neck.

"Thank you ..." he whispered .

He blinked away his tears.

"I love you, too, si.."

Severus silenced him with a finger on his lips and whiped away his tears.

"I think , considering the circumstances it's not really fitting for you to call me "Sir" , don't you think so Harry?"

The boy smiled at him.

"I love you,too,Severus."

"Come here.." he took Harry in his arms and their lips met for their first real kiss.

Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach and a tingly feeling in his loins he couldn't really describe.

When they broke free Harry was a bit out of breath.

"How did you know I was there?"

Oh well , that had to come . He turned Harry around so that the boy was sitting in his lap on the couch.

Then he leant back and began to tell him the whole story.

He told him about this other world , the annoying voice which led to him explaining a few things about his past. Harry just sat there and listened , only when he sensed that some memories were hard for Severus to relive his squeezed his hand in reassurence. Just when Snape came to the scene where he had seen Harry at his bed the boy blushed a bit.He didn't mention Harry's dreams though. That was something he needed for later.

"...and that's why I chose to live."

Harry turned in his lap and smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

Their lips met again , but this time none of them could resist to deepen the kiss. Harry moaned quietly when Severus tounge asked for entrance.He opened his slightly opened his mouth and wound his arms around Snape's neck when he was finally able to taste the man.They wanted to stay like this forever, but when this eternity that still seemed too short for Harry , was over , he began to kiss and nip at Severu's neck. Even if Severus loved the attention he was getting he pushed Harry slightly away.It couldn't happen like this . He had plans for the boy.He wanted to make his dreams come true,literally. Harry looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry Harry,but this has to wait till another time,and believe I am sorry! But you need to go back to your dorm now, it's allready past curfew."

He stood and went with him to the door.They said goodbye with a last gentle kiss.

He waited till he couldn't hear the boy's footsteps anymore and then he went to bed .

"Good night Harry..." he whispered before he turned of the light.

Harry ran back to his dorm and hurried into his bed spelling the curtains closed , to be undisturbed at least at night.

TBC


	9. Changing friends

Chapter 9

Changing Friends

The next day went exactly the same as the last few weeks. Everyone except for the teachers was avoiding him. He was taunted . And the Slytherins were almost nice to him. Simply,he was utterly confused. But at lunchtime , when Malfoy caught him just outside the great hall and instead of taunting him , he just talked civilized to him , Harry was one hundred percent sure that hell had frozen over.

"Potter! Wait up."

Harry turned around, a warning clearly visible in his eyes.

"Malfoy. Even you should have realized by now that mocking me has become a common way of entertainment here and is surely too normal for your high standards of past time activities! Just leave me alone allright?"

He turned again to continue his way to lunch when he heard Malfoy's protest that almost sounded like he was pouting.

"That's not true and you know that!"

Harry sent him a confused look.

"What exactly do I know?"

"It's not true that everyone is mocking you! We left you alone all the time !"

"Yeah sure whatever Malfoy! Something everybody's doing would be below a Slytherin anyway , right?"

"No!But it is a Slytherin policy to be loyal to your housemates no matter what ! And that seems to be something rather unknown in your house! One of the reasons we cand stand you hypocrites!"

"Get to the point!"

"Calm down Potter! That wasn't meant to personally affront you! Anyway at the moment you are without anyone backing you up so we would't attack you!"

Harry looked at him a bit unbelieving but then he nodded.

"Allright I understand your point , but what is it you want from me?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we first met?"

He tried to remember.

"Yes you said something about choosing the right friends or something, right?"

His expression became thoughtful.

Back then he didn't understand what that was supposed to mean , and truth is he had also been unwilling to understand it, but now...

"Exactly.Now that you are "Homeless" so to say and now that your own house chose to reject you, you're kind of neutral for us. So if you want , you can come sit at our table."

Harry was dumbstruck to say the least.He should sit with the Slytherins , the former Gryffindor Golden Boy? Well, if he believed what Malfoy just told him, it would at least be better than at his housetable.

"Thank you Malfoy. I accept."

"Right. Follow me."

He followed Malfoy to the Slytherin table , not without a bit of hesitation.Whispers could be heard all over the hall, but no one dared to speak to him directly.

He sat between Draco and a Slytherin boy from 7th year, whos name he didn't know, when suddenly he heard a shrill voice from behind.

"Dracyyy, I can't believe you really did that! What is HE doing here?"

She pointed her finger at Harry as if he was some disgusting bug.

"I'm happy to see you too, Pansy!" was Harry's only reaction to this.

Her eyes went wide like saucers and she stared at him like she'd always thought he was mute.

Then her expressionn became dark and she hissed before she left.

"Don't you dare to touch my Draco darling, Potter!"

After she had left, Harry looked questioningly at Draco, but he only wore a look of bored resignation.

Thet made Harry laugh uncontrollably. Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad but no one said anything and shortly after that they started eating their lunch in in silence.

During the meal he let his gaze travel along the hall. He met many confused and even some scandalized stares at the headtable but one pair of obsidian eyes seemed to smile at him.

Even if Snape's face didn't show any sign of it , his eyes showed that he was ...well you could almost call it happy with the situation.

The Poitions master had been equally shocked as the other stuff members when he had seen Harry walk , to sit with the Slytherins, but after he heard the boy laugh and saw that they were getting along he was content with the situation.If Harry would befriend his Slytherins it could only be a good turn of events.He dared even hope that maybe then he would get better in potions, because no matter how much he was in love with the boy , Harry was the perfect reincarnation of a dunderhead when it came to potions.Suddenly he felt eyes on him and when he looked up he thought he had seen a small smile from Harry in his direction.

After lunch Harry went back to Snape's office. He knocked slightly and the door opened a few seconds later.Snape sat at his desk and was marking a pile of essays.He didn't look up and so he didn't know who it was , who was standing infront of him picking nervously at the hem of his shirt.

"Yes? What is it?"

Harry went around the desk to stand behind Severus' chair and wound his arms around the mans neck.

"What the...oh Harry it's you!"

Harry tried not to look affronted and began to nibble Severus' earlobe.

"Why so suprised? Were you waiting for somebody else?"

Severus looked into the jade eyes of the boy before he slightly kissed him and pulled him down on his lap.

"No I wasn't waiting for anyone.But you are the best suprise I could have wished for, love."

All the while he was trailing little kisses down Harry's throat.

"Severus? Could we cotinue where we stopped yesterday?"

Snape had to supress a grin. Oh how much he would love to cotinue there, but that would ruin his plan.

"That has to wait , Harry."

Harry tried not to pout.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons! Trust me. I want it to be very special for you."

Harry looked disappointed but nodded.

"But you are aware of the fact that it's your fault if I spend half of the night in the bathroom?"

Yes,Severus thought, if he had dreams like that , he wouldn't do anything else. Maybe they could ease the tension a bit. They only needed to stay away from actual intercourse, but everything else...

He stood and pulled Harry along to the bedroom.

Inside he gently pushed the boy on the matress.

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"But Severus you said..."

"And we won't do that tonight, like I said,but we wouldn't want you to fall asleep in your classes tomorrow, would we?"

He kissed the boy gently and let his hands wander under Harry's shirt, where he teased his nipples, alternating between stroking them and squeezing lightly.

A low moan escaped Harry's mouth when he felt Severus' tongue on his nipples and the down in his navel.

"Severus ...w-what are you..."

Harry was panting, too aroused to form a coherent sentence.What Severus was doing to him was unbelievable.His whole body was burning,he was almost sure that if this went on he would be a pile of ashes in a few minutes.He had to supress a scream when the potions master pulled down his pants,slightly touching his erection.

"Oh God!"

Snape let his palms glide along Harry's calves and ended up on the boys leaking cock.

He stroked in a maddening slow rythm and was suprised when he heard no complains.

When he looked up his breath caught for a moment.The boy's whole body was glistening in a sheen of sweat, his head was thrown back, his hand were gripping the sheets, his chest was moving faster and faster, his hair a total mess, his cheeks and lips were red, his mouth slightly opened to let out a continous flow of moans and his eyes were closely shut. The picture was divine.

"You are beautiful..."

The gaze Harry sent him then made his resolve break.He has to taste the boy.

He bent down and licked along the length,but when he heard a loud wanton moan he took Harry in completely.

As Harry felt the wet heat around his cock and the teasing tongue around his tip he couldn't hold back anymore. He arched his back and with a loud scream he spilled his seed into his lover's mouth.

But Severus wasn't about to stop. He continued at the same rhythm and put a bit more pressure on the boy's cock.Severus stroked Harry's tighs and the he teased the boy's balls. Harry was squirming and moaning under him until he came again.

"Severus ...please I can't ...it's too much...oh god.."

Snape let go of the panting boy and watched the sight infront of him. Like this he was even more beautiful.He couldn't even imagine how he would look after what he had planned for him.

Yes that would be interesting.But for tonight it was perfect.

He lay down beside Harry and pulled the covers over them.

Harry had been asleep for about an hour before they went back to sit in Snape's office, in case somebody came to see the potions master. It would be a bit of a compromising position to find them in bed together with Harry's clothes anywhere but on his body.

"You sat at the Slytherin table today?"

Harry only nodded and laughed.

"Did you see how they all looked at me?"

Snape wasn't laughing.

"Why?"

Harry blinked confused at the serious sound of severus' voice.

"Why what?"

"Why were you at the table?"

Suddenly Harry couldn't meet the older man's eyes anymore and let his gaze drift tot the floor.

"You saw how my so called friends treated me and that's how everyone in the castle is treating me since Ron told everyone that I'm gay. Only the Slytherins left me alone. And when Draco came to me today and explained why it was like this and told me I was welcome to sit with them I agreed."

Snape looked thoughtful.

Maybe there was something they could do.

"Harry tell me ..do you remember your sorting?"

Harry nodded.

"Was the hat unsure what to do with you?Did he let you choose between two houses?"

"Yes, but how...?"

"That's not important now which was the other house you didn't choose?"

Harry was afraid to tell Severus that he had refused to go into his house.

"Slytherin."

Snape smiled slightly.

"I thought so.."

"But what.."

"If you want to...you can be resorted into Slytherin, love."

That was defenitly something to think about.

"I will think about it Severus. I will tell you tomorrow what I'll do about it."

Snape nodded aprovingly.

"Allright Harry. Have a good night and sleep well...if there is anything you want to talk about or if you need something I am always here for you, you know that, right?"

That promise was sealed with a slow loving kiss before Harry went back to his tower, to retire for the night.

TBC

Next chappy , bad bad Gryffindors...poor Harry

R&R please the cookie tradition is back send your email with your review and I'll send a xookie back to you in thatnks!


	10. Real friendship wouldn't hurt so much

Chapter 10

Real friendship wouldn't hurt so much

The moment the portrait of the fat lady closed behind him, he was surrounded by more than twenty first to seventh years, staring at him with hateful eyes.One of them and seemingly their leader , was Ron.Harry tried to talk to him in order to find out what was happening.

"Ron what...?"

"Shut it, faggot!"

Harry was confused, to say the least. Everyone was staring at him, not even trying to stop Ron from insulting him like that.

"Not only have you become such a disgusting crature,no , now you you change alliences and hang out with these snakes! Or did you find a little boyfriend there , you whore?"

Ron's voice dripped with hatred.

"But..."

" No buts! We will beat this crap out of you if necessary!"

With these words, which seemed to be the sign for all the others, they attacked him.

Punches and kicks were raining down on every part of his body. He tried to make himself as small as possible to protect at least the most important parts of his body but it was impssible with him not being able to move the slightest bit after the first round of punches.Suddenly they stopped and Ron stood in his field of vision.

"I hope you've learned your lesson,Potter!"

After he said that, Ron prepared to give Harry a final kick in the face. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in fear, waiting for the pain to come. Not that he could seperate it from the pain in the rest of his body,anyhow. The moment he thought he would feel tho blow to his head in the next second he heard Mc Gonagall's voice

"Pertrificus Totalus!" and the pain never came.

Finally the sweet, dark bliss of unconsciousness came to him.

Mc Gonagall almost ran to the Gryffindor commonroom. Severus had almost sounded near panick when he had asked her to make sure Harry was alright. When she arrived at the tower she couldn't believe her eyes. Harry Potter was lying on the floor, beaten to a bloody pulp.The Weasley boy was aiming a kick at his head. She acted on instinct and froze the boy.Then she levitated Harry and made her way to the door. Before she went outside she turned one more time and glared at her students.

"None of you is going to set even one foot outside this room before I come back is that understood? This, will have grave consequences for all of you! And you Mr. Weasley won't see this castle for a long long time after tonight, I can asure you ."

Then she left for the infirmary.When Poppy told her , that Harry's life wasn't endangered anymore she went to get Severus.

Snape was nervous. But that was impossible , he was never nervous, he was sometimes anxious ok but he was never nervous!His worries about Harry grew with every second. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.And these feelings had always mant something bad when they concerned Harry.

A knock on his door and Minerva's voice brought him back to the present.

"Professor Snape please come , quick! Mr. Potter is in the infirmary he was beaten badly."

Pnating, Snape arrived at the hospital wing. Looking at the still but bloody form in the hospital bed , fury burned in his chest.

That moment Harry opened his eyes and tried to speak,but no sound would come over his bruised lips. Severus took out his wand and connected their minds temporarly.

Harry can you hear me?

Yes Severus

What did you want to tell me?

I...will change...houses ..

These few words took the last bit of strength out of him and he fell back into blessed darkness.

Severus had to supress a sly grin, but that would have been inappropriate in this situation.

He had preparations to make.He had to let Dumbledore in on his plan. And Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect.

Every night Snape went to see Harry in the hospital wing, avoiding Poppy and everyone elese not to raise any questions.They couldn't talk long ,because Harry's injuries made it hard for him to speak.

The Slytherins had sided with Harry after they had heard what had happened to him.They made the life of every Gryffindor a living hell for the next few weeks.

Some time after Harry was released from the infirmary some basic things had changed. He splet in the Slytherin dorm and lived there , even if his change wasn't official yet.And he acted like one of them. In the beginning his "friends" made his life hard, now the tables had turned, he made their lives a living hell. But he wouldn't do it like the Slytherins had done so many years. There was no need to be so superficial, he had enough insider information, so to say, to make half of them want to cry.

There would be no Golden Boy in the future!

TBC


	11. Sweet sweet revenge

Chapter 11

Revenge is sweet

One evening Harry, Draco and a few of the other Slytherins were walking the halls when they met a huge group of Gryffindors. The place of their leader was now taken by Hermione and Blake , since Ron wasn't there anymore. But Harry was confident , he knew enough about all of them to make his revenge bittersweet . Bitter for them but very sweet for himself.

"Look who we have here. The little pillowbiter and his snakefriends! Everyone's had a go with you already, Potter?" Blake spit at him

Draco was already advancing on him , but Harry stopped him.

"Leave this scum to me Dray , sadly I know the lot of them long enough to handle them right!" he whispered to his enraged friend.

He looked at Blake , disgust evident on his face.

"You are talking rather loud for a coward who fell down the stairs to land on his back , in attempt to duck a hex from a first year girl you tried to sexually harass, Blake, don't you?Were two weeks in the hospital wing enough for your poor ass to heal or shall I make it another three?"

Blake wanted to defend himself but Harry went on.

"Or are you feeling left behind because you can't get it up when you try to wank infront of the pics you took of Granger?"

Blake went red from head to toe and tried to deny that but he was again interrupted , but this time by Hermiones screeches.

"You're doing WHAT!? And what are these photos he's talking about?"

Before she could go on Harry interrupted again.

"Tsk tsk Hermie who would have thought you were one to talk about moral?Please tell me if I am mistaken , but I thought it was you , who told everyone she was buying new books every weekend, only to go to Hogsmade and shag everything with a dick , only to end up pregnant without knowing who the father was? But abortion isn't about morals or anything, isn't it Herm? It's just about honor and pride!"

Hermoine's face resembled the wall behind her.But suddenly Creevy stepped in front of her to help.

"Potter stop lying so shamelessly!"

Harry only gave him an amused smirk.

"Oh? So I am lying when I say that I caught you , stroking yourself over a photo you took of Trelawny?"

That sent murmurs through the group of Gryffindors.

Harry couldn't stop grinning when he looked back to the other Slytherins who wore identical expressions.

He turned back to his former house mates.

"So? Still anything bothering any of you? Please tell me, I'd love to hear your concerns!"

They were all silenced. Resigned they took their leave. Only Blake muttered something that sounded very much like

"You will regret that, Potter!"

Oh no , he wasn't the one to regret anything other than the poor choice of friends he once made. But he already had another idea.

"We'll see who will be regretting anything , Blake!"

Draco gave him a questioning look but Harry shushed him and led them back to the common room. Once there he told them of his plan. He was met with total excitement. He went to find the things necessary to carry out his plan.

He sent a letter to the twins. The y were still getting along rather well and after they had heard what their brother had done they had apologized for him and made him their new guinea pig.He asked them to send him their latest product to test on a very appropriate victim and voila the next morning it was delivered via owl.

During lunch , Harry took his cloak and went after Blake , who was a prefect.When Blake entered the prefects bathroom Harry went back down a few stairs and waved for the other Slytherins to come along.Lunch should be over in about 5 minutes , that should be enough time for his plan to work.

They stood in front of the door and listened anxiously , that was when it came. A loud and much to high a scream for a boy came from the bathroom. Mere seconds later a completely naked Blake ran out of the room , screaming, passing the group of laughing Slytherins and the rest of the school's inhabitants , who were just exiting the great hall. After him there were millions of baby spiders. Ron wasn't the only one afraid of spiders! The spiders had vanished only seconds after Blake had left the bathroom, so the only thing the people from the hall saw was a naked and screaming Thomas Blake!

When he wasn't heard or seen anymore a loud murmuring started among stuff and students but soon it changed into outright laughter!

Thomas Blake was never seen again after this ! People say that he locked himself in a secret prefects bathroom , forever,but these are only rumors, nothing concrete is known!

The Gryffindors went very silent from this day on...

TBC

You see? Don't mess with a Slytherin or you'll be never seen again! grins like a maniac


	12. A man must do

Ok guys, as it seems no one told on me and all my stories are still here and I'm not yet banned. Therefore and because publishing on aff is quite frustrating for me and for you finding me there seems to be as well, I have decided to continue posting my stories here! I also wanted to thank you all so much for being such loyal readers! *hugs to all* Mistress of Disaster

Chapter 12 A man must do…….. (A/N:....but Sev isn't this a bit rough? Alright, alright I do shut up but please stop glaring)

Snape had watched Harry becoming his former, energetic self again and even after his public behaviour had changed, in private he was still the shy, endearing young man, the potions master had come to love. Severus realized now, that the boy was mentally balanced again, was the perfect time to set his plans in motion. A slight grin on his face, he went to his next class: 7th year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions.

Harry and Draco were already in their seats, talking and laughing animatedly over the Blake incident from last night. Every now and then Harry would cast an inconspicuous glance towards the door, waiting for Severus to arrive. They hadn't been able to meet in private for a whole week now, Harry being too busy with making new friends in Slytherin and making his point that he wasn't to be degraded by anyone anymore. But now that everything had been settled and his official house change into Slytherin was only a few days away, they could possibly meet tonight. Harry was getting anxious now; Snape had never been late before.

When he was about to go and check on the potions master, the door burst open and Snape stalked inside his classroom, his robe billowing around him, in their typical manner.

Something about the man wouldn't sit right with him, however. Snape was conspicuously ….happy, for the lack of a better description……especially for a period of Slytherin/Gryffindor potions. Not that he was singing and bouncing through the room, mind you that would be ridiculous to say the least, but Harry could tell he was in high spirits, immediately even if no one else seemed to notice. Well he just had to ask the man what that was all about when they would meet tonight.

Snape began the lesson in his normal way; deducting points then writing out the instructions for their work on the blackboard. Severus had purposely chosen a quite easy potion today, which however would be ruined if you made as much as a single mistake when stirring it. He knew how easily sidetracked Harry could be and that would go very well according to his plan.

When everyone was engrossed in their work, he stood and began pacing through the rows of tables, making Gryffindor lose quite a lot of points on the way while he got closer and closer to his destination. As planned when he arrived at Harry's workspace, the young man was stirring his potion and didn't notice Severus stopping only inches away from is back to peer over his shoulder into the cauldron.

"Acceptable, Mr. Potter but we will have to see how your potion smells to ensure if you added the right amount of Boomslang to it."

Under the guise of reaching for the ladle, he brushed his fingertips across Harry's neck ever so slightly and was rewarded with a stifled gasp. After sniffing the potion he gave an appreciative nod .

"Not bad Mr. Potter seems like you had some good influence from your new environment."

He bent lower till his lips were almost touching Harry's ear.

"Do keep up your stirring or are your hands exhausted already?" he whispered he ran one of his own hands suggestively along the boy's spine, which gained a shudder from Harry.

Harry heart seemed to skip a beat when he felt the older man's hand on his back. Distractedly he began to stir his potion again only to forget he had to do it counter-clockwise not clockwise like he was doing it now. Concentrating on the warmth the body behind him seemed to give of he realized his mistake only when he smelled something burnt. Looking up his eyes grew huge when he saw his cauldron nearly bubbling over and starting to spew blue flames. He knew this scene, it was how one of his secret fantasies always started. In his fantasy, Snape would assingn him a detention for this mishap and then, when they were alone in the man's office, Severus would…….Harry's face flamed as he recalled what the older man did to him then……but unfortunately Severus would never do something like this to him.

Snape had to suppress a smile at Harry's reaction. The young man was sometimes so easily manipulated that he had to wonder how Harry had survived some of his encounters with the Dark Lord. Well, never mind, on to step two.

"Not enough good influence yet as it seems, Mr. Potter. Detention, 8 p.m. in my office, no tardiness."

Having effectively started his plan, Severus returned to his desk. He should have gotten Harry's fantasy right if he remembered correctly, now he just had to wait and see if the young man got the clue. To avoid Harry's questions he stormed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

*~SS/HP~*

8 P.M.

With his heart beating in his throat, Harry stood outside Severus' office and knocked tentatively.

"Enter!" came the terse reply only moments later.

The minute the door closed behind him Harry started to babble.

"Severus, what's the matter with…"

He was harshly interrupted by Snape's almost furious hiss.

"Potter, whatever gave you the impression you were allowed to call me by my first name?" he demanded.

His look one of complete confusion the young man tried again " But Severus, I don't understand…."

A sly smile crept onto Severus' face as he stalked closer to the boy who was still looking at him with bright eyes.

"You tell me you don't understand, Harry? Well, then it would seem as if I'll have to teach you a lesson, wouldn't it?"

Suddenly Harry realized that Severus somehow knew about his secret fantasy and was enacting it. And Harry wanted nothing more than to play along with the man. He knew how to play this game, it was his fantasy becoming real, after all.


	13. Let's play!

Chapter 13 Let's play

Harry lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Yes,sir." He whispered

A satisfied grin appeared on the potions master's face when Harry finally started to play along.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape enquired "What was that Potter, I couldn't hear you. Speak up!"

"Yes, sir. I believe you have to teach me a lesson."

Harry was getting more and more aroused by the second. He suddenly remembered every little detail from his fantasy and he couldn't wait to find out how his Professor was going to act it out.

Severus stepped behind his lover and let his fingers trail along his chest. Harry had come down without his robes, which gave the man easy access to the boy's firm stomach which he caressed lovingly. Arriving at the boy's nipples he scratched them, illiciting a moan from his companion.

Slowly, he guided the boy over to his desk, made him turn around and pressed his back down until Harry's lay sprawled on the surface.

"Is that what you want? What do you want Harry? Do want to feel me? Do you want me to make you moan, to make you scream? What is it that you want, Harry, tell me."

After getting rid of the boy's shirt he focused his attention back on the youth's nipples shortly and then he let his hands wander down, until they reached their destination between Harry's legs, where they started kneading his erection softly.

A low moan escaped Harry's lips as he closed his eyes, his breath coming in short pants.

Severus tilted the boy's chin upwards and slightly kissed his glistening lips. Only inches away from his ear he asked again in a low, rumbling voice

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry moaned his answer as Severus squeezed his cock a little harder.

"You, sir. I want you. I want to feel you, to feel you inside. I want to feel you coming while your cock is buried inside me. I've wanted this for so long now. I've dreamt about this."

"Have you? It seems you will be sorely disappointed Mr. Potter. Did you forget, you are here for me to teach you a lesson or do you think you won't need that anymore, Harry?"

He twisted Harry's nipples harder than before, making him gasp.

"No, sir. Please teach me!" the young man moaned.

After a last, lighter tweak, his hands completely left Harry's body, making the boy sigh with the loss. He took a step back and towered over him, taking his dishevelled form in.

"Good."

Snape made Harry stand up again, then he walked to his couch and sat down to watch.

"Strip." He commanded.

Harry hurried to comply, only tob e interrupted again.

"Slowly. I want to see everything."

Harry lowered his eyes and nodded obediently.

"Yes, sir."

Slowly, like he had been told, Hary stripped until only his shorts remained.

Taking a deep breath he tugged the garment down and straightened again, his eyes searchning for Severus', a kinky smile on his face.

"Do I get my lesson now, Professor?"

Snape inhaled sharply before motioning Harry to come to him. When the boy started to walk to him on shaky legs, he stopped him however.

"Crawl to me." He drawled.

Ignoring the twitch his cock gave, Harry went down on his hands and knees and crawled to his lover, his eyes never leaving the floor. He stopped, when he felt a hand caress his head affectionately, then urging him up, onto the couch.

"Lie down. Bottom up."

Hurrying to comply, Harry lay face down over Severus lap, feeling the man's hands on him immediatly. Cool, elegant fingers stroked along his spine, making him shiver in anticipation.

Harry almost yelped when the first, stinging slap landed on his bare buttocks.

"Count." Came the low command from above him.

Harry nodded "Yes, sir. One, sir."

The next slap made him realise that his erection was rubbing along Snape's thighs with every stroke.

"Two, sir." He moaned.

Severus hand came down on Harry's bottom, again and again, always varying the time span between each slap, sometimes caressing the reddening cheeks before striking again.

When Harry yelled "Fifteen, sir!" he was almost sobbing.

His ass was on fire and his erection felt like it would burst any moment now.

Then suddenly the spanking stopped and there were cool lips kissing his flaming cheeks.

The sensation made another drop of precum leak into the cloth of Snape's trousers, adding to the growing damp spot there.

"You liked that Harry, didn't you?" came the smug question near his head.

Harry could only moan and try not to come from hearing that voice alone.

"Gods, yes!"

TBC

Me likes kinky stuff, me likes kinky stuff, dumdidumdidum…

*dances around the room*

How did you like it?

Please R&R

*hugs* MD


End file.
